Materiały dodatkowe
Materiały dodatkowe to bonusowe filmy z Totalnej Porażki, emitowane na Teletoon i Cartoon Network w telewizji i na swoich stronach internetowych. Taśmy przesłuchań :Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć więcej, odwiedź stronę Taśmy przesłuchań. Taśmy przesłuchań to klipy wyemitowane na końcu odcinka, w którym wyeliminowano uczestnika. Jak dotąd, tylko finaliści z pierwszego sezonu nie mają taśmy przesłuchań z wyjątkiem Camerona i Lightning'a. Wszyscy nowi gracze Totalnej Porażki w Trasie również nie mają taśmy przesłuchań, chociaż w przypadku dwóch zawodników do końca nie wiadomo czy nie nagrali swojej audycji. Co ciekawe, Pan Kokos również ma taśmę przesłuchań pokazaną po wyeliminowaniu. Wyspa Totalnej Porażki Materiał dodatkowy Szefa Materiał dodatkowy z Posiłek obrzydliwości. Szef Hatchet wyciera podłogę po wydarzeniach z odcinka. Robiąc to, narzeka, jak zmieniło się jego życie. Izzy w wywiadzie Chrisa Materiał dodatkowy z Mów mi wujku. Po powrocie do gry Izzy pojawia się w wywiadzie Chrisa. Mówi mu, że po ucieczce z więzienia Kanadyjskiej Królewskiej Policji Konnej podczas ceremonii ogniska w W górę strumienia, natknęła się na opuszczoną barkę u wybrzeży jeziora Huron. Odkryła ładunek syropu klonowego i tanie plastikowe termosy z bobra z pamiątkami wykonane w Chinach. Używa ładunku do stworzenia własnego picia, stając się bardzo bogatą (według niej "milionerką"). Następnie mówi, że zaczęła spotykać się z Justinem w tym czasie, ale zerwała z nim, gdy odkryła, że jest kłamcą. Chris zgadza się, że nie może znieść kłamców(chociaż zarówno on, jak i Izzy ciągle kłamią na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki). Oboje następnie wznoszą toast za sławę i za picie Izzy. Wideo z domów uczestników Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć więcej, odwiedź stronę Postacie rodzinne. Materiały te pochodziły z domów ostatnich pięciu wczasowiczów: Duncana, Gwen, Heather, Leshawny i Owena. Filmy pokazały rodziców Duncana, Owena i Heather, mamę i brata Gwen oraz przyjaciółkę Leshawny Jasmine, witającą się z finalistami. Reklamy Szefa Klipy odbywają się w odcinkach "Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich" i "Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej PorażkiWyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki". Szef reklamuje swoje okropne jedzenie, a w drugiej reklamie stara się, żeby Harold i Lindsay je jedli. Widać to ponownie w I podsumowaniu Planu Totalnej Porażki. Straszna historia Izzy Klip ma miejsce pomiędzy "Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich" a "Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki". Izzy opowiada przerażającą historię Beth, Lindsay, DJ'owi, Owenowi, Duncanowi i Heather przy ognisku. Mówi, że poszła do szpitala po tym, jak złamała nogę na sankach i, że spotkała faceta z robakiem w żołądku, który wyszedł z jego ust i zjadł czekoladowy batonik. Zirytowana opowieścią Heather, wymiotuje za siedzeniem, a Izzy z dumą wykrzykuje: "Mówiłam ci, że zwymiotuje". Pozostali obozowicze wyglądają na zaskoczonych, z wyjątkiem uśmiechającego się Duncana i Lindsay, która ucieka, wyglądając, jakby też zwymiotowała. Heather w pokoju zwierzeń To wideo ma miejsce pomiędzy "Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich a "Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki" W Pokoju Zwierzeń Heather lamentuje, że Wyspa Totalnej Porażki była marnowaniem letnich wakacji i że mogła być w innym, ciekawszym miejscu. Cieszy się, że serial się skończył, więc może wrócić do domu, naprawić włosy i wrócić do normalności. Chris (w osobnej scenie, w której Heather go nie widzi ani nie słyszy) nie zgadza się z jej planami i mówi, że (po raz kolejny) nie przeczytała drobnego druczku w swojej umowie. Chris mówi: "To nie koniec, dopóki nie powiem, że to koniec", kończąc klip z maniakalnym śmiechem. Plan Totalnej Porażki Ponieważ taśmy przesłuchań zostały wykorzystane jako materiały dodatkowe w poprzednim sezonie, tym razem każdy odcinek zawiera dodatkowe klipy po eliminacji zawodnika, odzwierciedlając poglądy przegranych uczestników lub, jeśli to odcinek bez eliminacji, ich zwierzenia z Pokoju Zwierzeń . W przypadku podsumowań, materiał ma miejsce na scenie lub w zielonym pokoju studia Podsumowań. Justin w Pokoju Zwierzeń Justin w Pokoju Zwierzeń mówi, że w poprzednim sezonie wyleciał z gry zbyt wcześnie i planuje zostać zaciekłym konkurentem "w tym sezonie". Opowiada, że chociaż jest ładnym chłopcem na zewnątrz, jest pełen wściekłości, by wygrać w środku. Dodaje, że musi się upewnić, że nikt nie stanie mu na drodze. Na koniec otrzymuje lustro. Natychmiast sprawdza swój wygląd i opisuje siebie jako doskonałość. Bridgette i Geoff w Limuzynie Łajz Bridgette i Geoff są w Limuzynie Łajz, narzekając, że zostali wyrzuceni z programu. Geoff mówi, że pieniądze to nie wszystko, ale Bridgette się z nim nie zgadza. Kłótnia szybko rozpada się, a Geoff i Bridgette po chwili się całują. Izzy w Limuzynie Łajz Izzy znajduje się w Limuzynie Łajz po wyeliminowaniu. Jest bardzo podekscytowana i mówi, że ma wiele umiejętności, które może pokazać Hollywod kiedy zaczną "do niej dzwonić". Harold w Pokoju Zwierzeń Harold w Pokoju Zwierzeń zjada poi z ananasem. Następnie wyjaśnia, czym jest poi nazywając go "najskuteczniejszym substytutem mleka kobiecego". = Trent w Limuzynie Łajz Trent jest w Limuzynie Łajz po wyeliminowaniu. Jest rozczarowany swoją wczesną eliminacją i zasmucony zerwaniem z Gwen. Mówi, że jego miłość do niej doprowadziła go do szaleństwa, a jego drużyna, prawdopodobnie byłaby bez niego lepsza. Katie, Sadie i Trent po Podsumowaniu Po pierwszym Podsumowaniu Katie i Sadie poszły do przebieralni Trenta. Obie wdają się w spór o to, którą z nich Trent lubi bardziej. Trent wychodzi z garderoby i cicho wymyka się, podczas gdy Katie i Sadie nadal się kłócą. Gwen w Limuzynie Łajz Gwen jest w Limuzynie Łajz po wyeliminowaniu. Mówi, że poczuła ulgę, opuszczając plan. Pyta kierowcę limuzyny, dokąd zmierzają. Kierowca odpowiada, że jadą do studia Podsumowania i dodaje j, że Trent również tam jest. Gwen jest zszokowana i prosi kierowcę, aby zawrócił, jednak na marne. Leshaniqua w Pokoju Zwierzeń Leshaniqua jest nieco zdezorientowana jak działa Pokój Zwierzeń, ale wyjaśnia, że jeśli Leshawna wygra milion dolarów, "prawdopodobnie będzie miała więcej przyjaciół". DJ w Limuzynie Łajz DJ jest w Limuzynie Łajz po jego eliminacji i mówi, że ma nadzieję, że jego mama nie jest na niego tak wściekła jak w jego snach. Ma także nadzieję, że nadal jest uczciwy wobec ludzi, którzy nie widzieli tego programu. Izzy po raz drugi w Limuzynie Łajz Izzy jest w Limuzynie Łajz i mówi, że jej eliminacja ją nie interesuje, ale wie, że to Justin za tym stoi. Dodaje też, że zostawiła dla Owena niespodziankę (bomba malarska). Następnie przypadkowo upuszcza bombę na podłogę limuzyny (nie wiadomo, co stało się później, gdy kamera została wyłączona po zrzuceniu bomby). Gwen po podsumowaniu Ten klip pokazuje Gwen po drugim podsumowaniu. Gwen siedzi w poczekalni i mówi, że bycie gościem nie było łatwe. Powiedziała, że ponowne zobaczenie Trenta było dla niej szczególnie trudne i nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że ma za sobą aż tylu fanów. Potem wspomina, że była szczęśliwa, że Trent stanął w jej obronie i, że być może nadal ją lubi. = Totalna Porażka w Trasie W 4 odcinku Bridgette wykonuje Skok Wstydu z językiem przyklejonym do słupa i próbuje złapać spadochron, który rzucił jej Chris. W 16 odcinka Totalnej Porażki w Trasie, widzimy Gwen, która wykonuje Skok Wstydu. Mówi o dogrywce z Courtney i stwierdza, że to nie fair iż odpadła przez alergię na eukaliptus. Na końcu ląduje na ziemi i staje twarzą w twarz z kangurem, który ją uderza. W 20 odcinku Courtney wykonuje Skok Wstydu i jest zła, że Chris nie zrobił dogrywki, kiedy zremisowała z Blaineley i przez to wyleciała z programu. Następnie ląduje prosto na domek starej chinki, mówiąc: "Do you speak English?". W 21 odcinku Totalnej Porażki w trasie, Duncan wykonuje Skok Wstydu i cieszy się, że już nie będzie musiał śpiewać i latać samolotem Chrisa. Następnie mówi Gwen, że niedługo się zobaczą, ale gdy ląduje na ziemię atakuje go lew. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy Ponieważ w tym sezonie pojawiła się nowa obsada, materiały dodatkowe to kolejne przesłuchania, z wyjątkiem odcinka, w którym Dakota została wyeliminowana po raz drugi. Sam i Dakota (po mutacji) Ten klip jest dostępny tylko w wersji europejskiej. Gdy Dakota prawdopodobnie przygotowuje się do walki mutantów, Sam mówi jej, jak bardzo kocha jej mutację. Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd W 1 odcinku Plejady Gwiazd, Lindsay, która została spłukana w Muszli Wstydu trafiła do ścieków, gdzie spotkała aligatora i zwróciła mu uwagę, że ma ładną cerę. Następnie aligator wydaje z siebie ryk i Lindsay przed nim ucieka. W 2 odcinku Plejady Gwiazd, Lightning, który odpadł z programu wylatuje z wielkiej rury do jeziora. Następnie widzimy mima, który próbuje mu coś powiedzieć, jednak on nie zwraca na niego uwagi, tylko zachwyca się Wieżą Eiffla, która jak sądzi, znajduje się w Niemczech. Nagle Blaineley tańcząca z niedźwiedziem przejeżdża Lightning'a rowerem wodnym w kształcie łabędzia. W 3 odcinku Plejady Gwiazd, Jo trafia do egipskich ścieków, w których znajdują się skarabeusze. Na początku stwierdza, że nic jej nie zrobią, jednak zmienia zdanie gdy ją atakują. W 4 odcinku tego sezonu, Sam wylatuje z rury wprost do ścieków, gdzie znajdują się żółwie, które widzi jak postacie z gry komputerowej. W 5 odcinku, Heather wylądowała w Yukonie, gdzie język przymarza jej do słupa, tak jak Bridgette w tym samym miejscu w 3 sezonie. W 6 odcinku, Sierra trafiła do strefy 51 z Totalnej Porażki w Trasie. Następnie zauważa milion klonów Cody'ego, którze później przed nią uciekają. W 8 odcinku, Duncan, który siedzi w więzieniu za zniszczenie "domku" Chrisa, pisze list do mamy z okazji urodzin o następującej treści: "Droga mamo, jak się masz? Jestem teraz w więzieniu, ponieważ szukałem ucieczki z Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd, przez niektórych ludzi. Więzienie nie jest takie złe, ale nie pozwalają nam za dużo wychodzić. Na plus jest to, że jest tutaj o wiele, wiele lepiej. Wszystkiego najlepszego! Proszę, wyślij ciasto! Kocham cię, Duncan. P.S: Proszę wynajmij prawników jeśli możesz!" W 10 odcinku Alejandro trafia do Yukonu, gdzie spotyka Heather, która podchodzi do niego i go policzkuje. Następnie Alejandro mówi, że również za nią tęsknił i razem odjeżdżają na saniach. W 11 odcinku widzimy Courtney, która jest w wodzie po spłukaniu w Muszli Wstydu razem z rekinami. Gdy Courtney z obawy, że są głodne, podsuwa im lody z wyzwania z 11 odcinka, wymiotują na nią. W 12 odcinku Gwen i Scott lądują w Wodospadzie Niagara, z którego spadają. Na końcu Gwen krzyczy "Nienawidzę cię Chris!!!". W finale Plejady Gwiazd Mike, Zoey, Cameron i Gwen płyną na dachu domku i Mike zastanawia się, czy jego alternatywne osobowości wrócą. W tym czasie Heather i Alejandro uciekają przed rekinem. Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew Podobnie jak w Wyspie Totalnej Porażki i Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy w tym sezonie wprowadzono nową obsadę, co oznacza, że materiały dodatkowe to ponownie przesłuchania. Podobnie jak w przypadku pierwszego sezonu, nie ma żadnego klipu do ostatniego odcinka. Jest jednak jedno dodatkowe wideo. Chris wybiera zawodników Ten klip jest dostępny tylko we Włoszech. Chris mówi o Wyspie Pahkitew i wszystkich jej cudach. Następnie mówi, że przejrzy wszystkie taśmy przesłuchań, aby wybrać zawodników na sezon, ale przypadkowo trafia w stos kaset przesłuchań dłonią i wszystkie, z wyjątkiem czternastu, wpadają na Szefa Hatcheta. Chris następnie mówi widzom, aby przygotowali się na Wyspę Pahkitew, a Szef w tym czasie patrzy na niego. Galeria DJ w Limuzynie Łajz.png| DJ w Limuzynie Łajz Kategoria:Listy